veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Scallion
' Bill Scallion' is a member of the scallion gang. He is the shortest scallion and not as sneaky as their leader. He is also known as the milk money bandit, a bandit who watches children in Bumblyburg and steal their milk money and spend it on candy and toys. He is also known as a salesman and a singer. He has a blue nose. Appearance Bill is the shortest in the group. He has the biggest nose, which is colored blue like his eyelids (however, in his most recent appearances his eyes and nose are the same color as his skin). Unlike the other two scallions, his stalks curl down instead of sticking straight up. Acting *Wisemen in "Daniel And The Lion's Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared" *Bandit in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Wisemen And Bandit in "Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories" Vol.1 *Salesman #3 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End Of Silliness" *Milk Money Bandit in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Jopponian in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Jerky Vendor in "The Star Of Christmas" *Desperado in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Jerky Vendor in "An Easter Carol" *Jerky Vendor and Bandit in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Jerky Vendor in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Choco-Bandit #2 in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Pirate Pliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Scallion Dad in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Frank in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends A Helping Hand" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" (picture) *Himself in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Orchestra Member in "Celery Night Fever" *Cameraman in "Beauty and the Beet" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King in "King of the Quest" *Noah's in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "Massproduction Madness" *Stones in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Wisemen #3 in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Little John in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Guard in "Nharlie and Sola" *Princess in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Himself in "Once Upon a Christmas" *Desperado in "A Western Story" *Scaryman in "Lord of the Rings" *Himself in "Sheerlock Holmes" *Himself in "Scavenger Hunt" *Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie *Frank in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Dress in "Finsterlla" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Clifford the Big Red Dog" *Himself in "Martha Speaks" *Himself in "Curious George" *Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Rhino in "The Jungle Book" *Himself in "Calliou" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Cyberchase" *Valentine in "The Night Before Valentine's Day" *Dress in "Cinderlla" *Himself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Himself in "Seaside Vacation" *Guard in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Alien in "Star Wars: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Rhino in "Go Wild" *Castle in "Castle Capers" *Himself in "Tinker Bell" *Himself in "Peter Pan" *Spider in "The Night Before Halloween" *Himself in "Aladdin" *Himself in "The Prince of Egypt" *Turkey in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Frank in "Sleeping Beauty" *St. Patrick in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Guard in "Lango" *Himself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Panther in "A Panther's Life" *Flag in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Himself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Himself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Himself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Lion in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Guard in "Aladdin: 4 Dawn of the Sauropods" *Himself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie" Voice Actors *Mike Sage ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared" - "The Star Of Christmas") *Brian K. Roberts ("Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" onwards '' ) '' Gallery Salesman 3.jpg|Bill Scallion as Salesman 3 in "Madame Blueberry" The milk money bandit.jpg|Bill Scallion as The Milk Money Bandit in LarryBoy And The Rumor Weed Unnamed scallion men 3.jpg|Bill Scallion in "Tomato Sawer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Jerky Vendor.jpg|Bill Scallion as Jerky Vendor in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Wiki2 003.JPG|Bill Scallion as Pirate Pliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" Scallion 3 With Out Moth.jpg|Bill Scallion in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on Abe And The Amazing Promise" Scalliondude.jpg|Bill Scallion as Frank in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" Lenny .png|Bill Scallion in "God Loves You Very Much" Trivia *In Are You My Neighbor, he was a bandit along with the other scallions and took out Larry. In Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, when Larry is Larry-Boy, he is defeated and taken into custody. *In "Daniel in the Lion's Den" on Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, he is shown to show up late when the other scallions are already ahead of him and he always has to carry someone by his head and he is obvously struggling. He is known being late having dealing with heavy stuff. *Along with Scallion 1 and Butch, he did appear in VeggieTales Live: The Classics because the stalks would dangle from his head. Category:Characters Category:Scallions Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Cameo Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Kids